For the Right Price
by Mystikari
Summary: Mammon will do anything for the right price; including agreeing to be in this short drabble about the Varia. Rated T for language. Currently adding bonus extras!
1. For the Right Price

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

Belphegor: Ushishishi~ Mammon would you kill yourself if the Prince ordered it?

Mammon: For the right price.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Xanxus: Get the fuck out of my sight trash.

Mammon: I will for the right pri—

 _ **-Shots fired-**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Squalo: VOIIIIII! WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT FLYING MIDGET?

Mammon: For the right price.

Lussuria: Monmon-chan~! That doesn't make any sense~!

Mammon: It will for the right price.

Squalo: VOIIII! WHAT THE FUCK! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE BEFORE I SHOVE THIS SWORD UP IT!

Squalo: *Waves sword around furiously*

Mammon: …For the right price?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Levi: *Appears*

Levi: I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU!

Mammon: Sure, I'll listen f—

Levi: LET ME TELL YOU HOW AMAZING OUR LORD AND SAVIOUR XANX—

Mammon: Fuck that. There's no right price to listen to your bullshit.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Mammon: For the right pri—

Mammon: For the right price.

Mammon: Deal. Wait, who are you?

Mammon: I can tell you for the right price.

Mammon: You got yourself another deal.

Tsuna to Reborn: Why is he having a conversation with himself?

Reborn: He'll probably tell you for the right price.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **A/N: If I made you laugh, then writing this was totally worth it! \\(^.^)/**


	2. BTS - The Request

A/N: Have some Behind the Scenes extras that I've come up with! I actually had this idea for a while but only just got around to writing them! This one is an intro, and there will be one for each member's scenario!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR!

* * *

 **The Request  
**

Mammon: Why exactly am I supposed to listen to what you have to say when I could be making more money? Or better yet, rolling about in all the money I currently have. By the way this conversation is going to cost you.

Reborn: I can arrange your payment immediately.

Reborn: *Points Leon at Mammon*

Reborn: Where would you like your payment?

Mammon: *Shudders*

Mammon: …I just have to talk to them for a few seconds right? And I'd prefer it in cash, not in medical bills.

Reborn: Payment is payment.

Mammon: I feel like I've dug my own grave here. Such is the life of one of the seven deadly sins.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Reborn: So you understand what to do right?

Mammon: Why exactly to I have to converse with those morons though?

Reborn: Because I said so.

Mammon: And why the hell should I care about what you 'say'?

Reborn: *Glares at Mammon with his trademark badass look*

Mammon: *Gulps* _It's still fucking intimidating even when he's a baby!_

Mammon: *Attempts to regain composure*

Reborn: *Waves Leon-money*

Mammon: *Voice cracks*

Mammon: D-damn straight! I-I'm 1 Reborn. I do what I want, when I want and for how much I want!

Reborn: *Blank stare*

Mammon: *Eek's internally*

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Reborn: Let's take it from the top.

Mammon: If you pay me?

 _ **-Shots fired directly through Mammon-**_

Reborn: Try again.

Mammon: I don't get paid enough for this.

 _ **-Shots fired near Mammon-**_

Reborn: Better.

Mammon: *Sighs*

Mammon: I'll do it properly for the right price.

 _ **-Boom. Headshot-**_

Reborn: Perfect. Let me know how it turns out.

Reborn: *Leaves*

Mammon: *Attempts to piece himself back together*

Mammon: God I hate my life sometimes.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **Totally OOC but I hope you all liked it! They'll all be totally random and go off on tangents, so I'm sorry in advance for that! Also, apologies if you find any grammatical errors, let me know and I'll fix them!  
**


	3. BTS - Belphegor's Scenario

**A/N:** Here we go! First one up is Belphegor! Completely random and OOC, but hopefully entertaining!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR!

* * *

 **Belphegor's Scenario:**

Mammon: Belphe-

Belphegor: Ushishishi~

Mammon: Shut up.

Belphegor: Kaching. That's no way to talk to a prince.

Belphegor: *Brandishes knives fabulously*

Mammon: _He's seriously not paying me enough for this._

Mammon: Ok you stupid moron just shut up and listen to me—and get those stupid plastic butter knives out of my face.

Belphegor: * _Kachings' violently_ *

Mammon: I need to you ask me to do something—anything it doesn't matter. It's for a job. Oh, and preferably say something in character. I'll split some money with you if you do a good job.

Belphegor: Ushishishi~ Anything?

Mammon: …Yes?

Belphegor: Then can I ram all of these knives up your ass?

Mammon: Is that even considered in character?!

Reborn: *Shrugs*

Reborn: It has something to do with knives right?

Mammon: How the fuck did you get here?

 _ **-A wild Reborn appeared!-**_

Mammon: *Tiny handed facepalm*

Belphegor: Can I ram them up his ass instead then?

Mammon: What the hell is your obsession with shoving knives up people's asses?

Illusionary Reborn: You made an illusion of me to keep you on track.

Illusionary Reborn: *Points Leon-gun at Mammon*

Illusionary Reborn: Illusions can kill if you believe them right? Get to work.

Mammon: Knives can kill too if they're rammed up your ass!

Belphegor: Ushishishi~~~! Knife party~~!

Mammon: NO THIS IS NOT OKAY GET AWAY FROM ME!

Mammon: I'M FUCKING CALLING OH&S HERE! THIS IS CLEARLY A HAZARD TO MY HEALTH!

Mammon: *Flies through a million fucking dimensions to get away from the crazy knife wielder*

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Belphegor: Ushishishi~ Mammon would you ram these knives up your ass if the Prince ordered it?

Mammon: For the right Prince.

 **-** _ **Knives rammed up ass-**_

Mammon: *Unceremoniously squeaks/screams*

Illusionary Reborn: So close. Only a letter off.

Illusionary Reborn: Let's try that again.

Mammon: Ughhhh my ass….

Illusionary Reborn: We'll keep going until you get it right.

Mammon: Right up my ass?

Belphegor: Ushishishi~! That's the spirit!

Mammon: There's no right price for this abuse.

Illusionary Reborn: Sure there is, we just haven't found it yet.

Mammon: *Glares*

Illusionary Reborn: Embrace the sin!

Illusionary Reborn: *Conjures up a giant cash pile and points to it*

Mammon: Even though I know that's not real I'm quite tempted; however, I refuse to be a slave to my desires unless it's for the right price.

Belphegor: *Stares at Reborn*

Illusionary Reborn: *Stares at Belphegor*

Belphegor: I still have more knives.

Illusionary Reborn: I still have more money.

Mammon: Let's get shoving then.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Illusionary Reborn: *Stares at a barely conscious and butt-bleeding Mammon*

Illusionary Reborn: I feel like we may have gotten slightly off track somewhere.

Belphegor: Ushishishi~~~

Mammon: *Groans in pain*

Illusionary Reborn: Oh good you're still alive. If you just adjust that one letter from before I think that'll be good enough to earn a pass on Belphegor. Only 5 more until payday.

Mammon: *Groans in euphoria*

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **So uh… that just happened? Totally OOC but funny as hell to a delirious uni student! Hopefully you enjoyed it though! I wrote this in a bit of a rush because I got carried away which meant the illusion of Reborn didn't get a cool name :(  
**

 **I hope I can do the scenario with Xanxus justice!**


End file.
